


Sauli's Glasses

by islasands



Series: Lambski [26]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pure fucking lultz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love in the Lambert/Koskinen household....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauli's Glasses

Adam woke suddenly, forewarned in a dream that something was wrong.

Just as he had seen happen in so many movies he reached across, scooting his arm over the sheet, searching for the bedfellow he knew would not be there. He put on the bedside light and stared at the missing person. He checked his phone. He got up and padded through the house, confident he would find him either in the bathroom or the kitchen. But no. Nor was he anywhere else inside the house. He even checked downstairs in the rooms – his studio and the guest room - where he was least likely to be but he wasn’t there. He hadn’t yet called his name and was about to when he heard a splash. Now he did say his name, saying it as he ran up the stairs, ‘Sauli’, but it was more of a panic-stricken whisper than a call. He opened the sliding door to the deck and ran across to the pool. But he wasn’t there. The water was gleaming flatly in the pool lights, brimming at the edges constantly as it was designed to do, like an eye permanently about to shed tears. He looked around. He looked back at the house. He walked along the deck to where the house turned a corner into the courtyard of their bedroom. “Sauli,” he called softly. He heard another splash.

And there he was. Swimming for fuck’s sake. He went over to the pool but Sauli had already turned and dived and was swimming underwater again. Adam crouched down and waited for him to come back, which he did.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he said, when Sauli’s head emerged and his hands reached over the flagstones that bordered the pool.

“Swimming,” Sauli said, looking around at the water, as though to verify the - obvious  fact.

“It’s freezing," Adam said, wishing for some reason, and for that moment, that he smoked. "And it's three am."

“I wanted to be cold,” Sauli said before submerging and remerging. Adam noticed his lips were blue. He stood up. “Get out, this instant,” he said, mentally pulling on the cigarette he wished he was smoking. “Come on. Now!” He looked down at Sauli’s plastered hair, shining face, eyes, teeth. “Where’s your towel?” he asked, looking around, suddenly and pleasurably recognizing the tone of voice he was using; he was in parent mode.

“I forgot,” Sauli said meekly, hauling himself out of the water. Adam went inside the house and returned in time to prevent Sauli from coming inside. He threw one towel on the ground and wrapped the other around him. “Stand on this,” he said, as he began to dry him. He pulled him inside the living room. He finished drying him and then dressed him in a bathrobe. He used the dry end of the towel to dab at his ears and rub the hair on the top of his head.

"Why did you want to be cold?” he asked, amidst these final ministrations.

“I don’t know,” Sauli said. He was shivering. He leaned against Adam. Their clasping of one another returned them to their adult senses but both had been warmed by the enactment of childhood rituals. _He’ll tell me why when he’s ready_ , Adam thought. “Come back to bed,” he murmured. He wanted to hold Sauli’s naked body against himself while it was still cold.

Sauli pulled a face. “I don’t really want to,” he said.

“Okay,” Adam said. “But you’re shivering.” He left the room and returned with the duvet and a pillow from their bed. Sauli was sitting on the couch, flicking through television channels. He was holding a magazine. He had found his glasses. Adam sat down. He placed the pillow on his lap and when Sauli lay down on it he covered him up with the duvet. Sauli turned on his side, dropped the magazine to the floor, and continued flicking through the channels. He made his programme selection. It was a cooking show. 

They watched the show. 

“I could make that,” Sauli said. “Easy,”

“So you could,” Adam said. He was distracted by having cold feet and longed to put some socks on but nothing in heaven or earth could make him mention this fact or make him alter their current position. Sauli was in his lap. The whole world was in its right place on account of this fact. He tucked the duvet over Sauli’s shoulder. They continued watching the programme.

“I need one of those,” Sauli said, commenting on some piece of kitchen equipment that the cooking show host was using.

“You’ve already got one.”

“I need a bigger one,” Sauli said. He rolled over onto his back and looked up. “You look funny,” he said.

“You _are_ funny,” Adam replied, not looking down.  

Without warning Sauli suddenly turned inward to face Adam's stomach. He pushed away the duvet and groped with the fastening of Adam’s bathrobe. He quickly located Adam’s warm and cosily crumpled cock and pushed his face into it. Adam buckled over slightly, raising both hands in midair, shocked by having his groin so suddenly packed with sensations. His hands came to rest on Sauli's head. He closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the softness of the pillow, the burrowing of Sauli’s head, the commentary of the chef, and most particularly the knowledge that Sauli was wearing his glasses. It was a combination so novel that he came quickly and, unsurprisingly, at the exact moment that the cooking host said “Voila,” in respect to something he had just brought out of the oven.

Sauli rolled back onto his back. He looked up at Adam. His glasses were on wonky. A trickle of semen was running from the corner of his mouth and he grabbed it with his tongue. He smacked his lips.

Adam began to laugh. His laughter made Sauli’s head jerk around on the pillow.

“You look so...” Adam shook his head, “so utterly, utterly, stupid,” he finally got out.

Sauli smiled benignly. He straightened his glasses.

“I wanted to be cold because that is how I can pinch myself,” he said. He reached up a hand to cup Adam’s cheek.

“You are real,” he explained.

Adam’s heart lurched within him. He smiled down at Sauli but the smile was shaky. He tapped the end of Sauli’s nose with his forefinger. He was so in love he couldn’t think of anything to say. 


End file.
